


A Grave amongst the stars

by Ilovevidi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Gingerpilot Holiday, M/M, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, POV Armitage Hux, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovevidi/pseuds/Ilovevidi
Summary: They say when you die , all your memories come back flashing like a movie .Hux's final moments where he sees all the things that he loved and had loved him back- his mother, his best friend and the love of his life.Discover the journey of Hux , from a bastard son to a first order general and finally the traitor he was made .
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Gingerpilot Week 2020





	A Grave amongst the stars

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at literally 3 AM in the morning while listening to sad violin tunes. Effect can be seen in the very fic. I ship Gingerpilot like crazy, even if it isn't canon , or maybe even called a crackship... Or maybe I am too much into this enemies to lovers trope..  
> Anyways, I haven't reviewed it so some edits might be required. Sorry!. Feel free to comment and do leave a kudos.  
> Thanks!!

When death comes knocking at your door what do you do?

His fate was decided the moment he sent his first transmission to the resistance. General Hux feared nothing. All his life he had been told not to, he had been told this so many times that it has been engraved in his mind, in bold and sharp letters. With fear, his other emotions were gone as well. There was no place for joy, sadness and love in his life. The General Hux of the first order, that the people knew was ruthless , emotionless, almost like a droid, who didn’t even flinch while firing star killer and turning billions to mere atoms within minutes. He was the Bastard of Brendol Hux, General Starkiller and Rabid Cur, to everyone. 

He had himself believed so, everyday and every moment of his pathetic life, at least until the day he met the most luminous person he had ever seen. Who made him a human again, and who helped him find the courage to bring out Armitage once more. His name is like a prayer to him, that he says to himself to get through his day.

Pryde had called him once the news of the rebels escape had reached him. The imperial general already hated him for being Brendol's son and now the information that it was under his supervision that the rebels escaped had added fuel to the fire. Hux knew his life has reached its end as soon as he saw the ex Imperial. Still, to withhold some of his pride and general reputation, he confidently recounted his version of events, while withholding some of the facts , like him being the traitor of the first order. No sooner than he completed his argument, he was shot point blank in his chest by Pryde.

 _ **Death doesn’t discriminate , between the sinners and the saints**_.

He felt the impact before the pain. And then he felt nothing. Muffled noises around him which were slowly fading , and then sudden, bright light…. Radiating a warmth he hadn’t felt in a long time.

_**Mother** _

_Suddenly he is in a dimly lit room, the only source of light- a lamp hanging near the doorway. He could hear the sounds of waves crashing on the coast of Arkanis, could almost feel the damp and humid air hitting his skin. But all he could feel was warmth and light. He is suddenly enraptured by a soothing voice echoing around him. Looking up, he sees the calm and beautiful face of his birth mother. He doesn’t even remember her name, but still seeing her again uncoils something in his stomach. He wants to speak . He wants to shout at her, demand answers. But also wants to hug her , ask her to run away , to take him with her to some outer rim planet. He wants to plead to her to not give him up to that monster he is unfortunate enough to have as his father. He opens his mouth to speak , but no words come out. Neither can he move his body. And that his when he realises that these are all his memories. Looking down at his body , he sees a scrawny , skinny 9- year old laying in his mother’s lap. All he could do was nothing, but just live in the memory._

_The gentle soothing voice slowly turns to whispers and Armitage feels tears running down his eyes._

Pryde orders the troopers to remove the body and drop it in an escape pod bound for the unknown space. The now limp and lifeless general receives a few kicks and abuses from the troopers while his body is dragged across the steadfast towards the pods. Armitage feels all this once he is back into his body, but only momentarily. He finally thinks death has come to claim him, but once again his dying mind betrays him.

_He finds himself in the academy dorms. He doesn’t really remember a happy memory in this place. Maybe the force had been playing a cruel joke all along, by showing him a happy memory, only now to laugh in his face with all the brutal ones. After all , no one has ever truly wanted him to be happy. He submits to the joke until he sees a rumpled and beaten ginger haired boy who resembles him. Sitting on his bed , he sees his teenage self working on some kind of machinery. Only then he remembers._

_K4S2._

_His Droid, and the only friend he had in the academy. He had found his parts scattered around the academy His general interest in engineering had made him built the droid again from the severed parts. K4 had been his companion for the next 3 years, helping him with his panic attacks and also nursing his wounds that he would get from his father, step mother and his peers at the academy. That is until one of the cadet at the academy had used K4 as target practice. Poor Armitage had found the remains scattered on his bed when he returned from the academy, with a cruel note to accompany it. He remembered how his peers had laughed on him, when he sobbed over the remains of his now technically dead droid. His father definitely remembered to“ discipline” him for being a emotional fool . This wasn’t happy at all. Infact he remembered how he had killed all the preparators of this scheme._

_The droid was on now, and the teenager Hux recognized as himself was now having a conversation with it. He saw his younger self laugh wholeheartedly at some glitch in K4s speech. He saw himself smile and talk happily to a droid. When had he laughed like this again? He couldn’t remember. Maybe this was the last moment he had truly been happy and calm before the weight of the universe came crashing through on him. Maybe that’s what the light was trying to show him. The moment before everything fell through. He felt himself smile without malice for the first time since then. Now that he’s dying, this will be his last time._

The port was finally here. The troopers were now fighting on who gets to drop the body into the pod and off into the space. Hux's body, now withering of life lay on the floor, while he struggled to breath. He followed the light again, hoping this would be the last time, hoping he would finally see _him_.

_He is in a worn out cantina, somewhere bright and chaotic. Maybe Coruscant , he thinks.. He is a captain now, he realizes once he sees his uniform. He is here for some cargo , he remembers. Silently sipping his tarine tea, he waits for his contact. Admiral Sloane had always told him not to engage in conversation with anyone unless absolutely necessary for survival. Remembering his mentor, he quietly observes the other patrons at the joint, accessing them for any danger. But his foolish and naïve self has been unaware of the person approaching him from the next table while he was busy observing people at distance._

_“ Never seen someone sipping tea at a bar” the man said while occupying the adjacent stool._

_Had his_ _dagger been at its place, the man would have been choking on his own blood by then. Startled, his hand had by reflex went to his cuff pocket where his dagger should have been . Quickly regaining his composure , he anything but snarled “ Maybe you haven’t encountered a civil human before.”_

_“ Whoa, easy.. I am just trying to chat buddy. It’s just weird to see this.” the man remarked , while pointing at his figure. Hux ignored the indignation he felt at the moment and continued to glare angrily at the tanned man, in the hopes of driving him away. Remember- no conversation._

_But the man turned out to be even more of a thick headed fool he had assumed him to be , for he stared at him back with a wicked grin on his face._

_“ You are hot”_

_The sudden confession sent blood gushing to Hux’s face . He felt embarrassed at the way his body responded to the words, so he turned his face towards the bar and hurriedly drank his tea._

_The man continued-“ I mean , it’s rare to see a redhead as cute as you these days, but with an attitude like yours, you can charm the pants off anyone you want”_

_Hux , now fuming replied “ I don’t remember asking you”_

_“See, this is what I meant! This just makes me want you even more. Want to kiss that frown right off your face”_

_Hux had realized that he must have turned beet red in his face with how warm he felt. This – this pathetic excuse of a man had the guts to say all these things to him, he really wished that he had brought his weapon with him. Instead , he opted for the more civilized way_

_“ I am not interested in any form of dalliance with anyone right now , you are wasting your time” But the nerfherder just smiled and even after all the indignation he had suffered by his hands, somewhere deep within, Hux still found him charming._

_If not for the mission, he thought. But before the train of thought could go to some other undesirable place , he stopped and burned it right there._

_“ You know, you don’t have to sleep with me right away, not that I don’t want to” , he again gave him that wretched smile “- but you don’t seem to like the idea. I can take you out for a drink, or maybe a dinner? We can see from there if your views on dalliance change or not, what do you say… wait... I didn’t catch your name?”_

_“ that’s because I didn’t throw it “ Hux replied , now out of patience._

_“ Easy there buddy… you can keep your claws back” he winked and continued “ I could start off first – Name's Poe, Poe Dameron”_

_**…..Poe** _

_Almost-dead Hux realized what he was looking at. He stared at the young him glaring at Poe. The man who brought Armitage to where he was right now, in the arms of death. Still he didn’t feel any regret or hate towards the man. All he felt was warmth and love._

The troopers had finally reached an agreement. ZN-2113 would dump the body in the pod in exchange for two weeks of pay, while the rest of the troopers will divide the pod releasing procedure within themselves. Armitage felt his body being hurled into the pod , but the effect was blinded by the light he was within. Not that he has anything left to feel anymore, once out in the space , it would be mere moments before he dies of the lack of oxygen or the blood loss from the wound. He had accepted his fate, but before he goes, he once more wanted to experience Poe, the luminous being in his life, to his glory. Then, maybe , finally … he can be at peace , in peace at death it shall be.

_He was now on a bridge, overlooking a skyline . Speeder bikes , expensive ships and tall buildings were visible everywhere he looked. But what he really wanted to see was standing beside him, with stars in his eyes . It was their first date . With the contact not turning up, Armitage had weakly given into the request made by Poe adamantly , they had dinner at a cheap diner and now Dameron had brought him at what he called his “ favorite place”._

_“ I always wanted to fly . When the New Republic started recruiting cadets for piloting , I was sure to turn up”_

_Hux sized the man before his eyes . He looked about his age, around 22-23 , and the republic usually recruited people younger than him._

_Sensing the impending question, Dameron answered “ I was into some shady business for a while" he says while scratching the back of his head with hesitation "before_ _I gained my senses back and left it for good. So, now the republic is the place for me, given that my parents were rebels , kind of helped me get in even past the required age. But, I can assure you , I will make it as the best pilot in the galaxy in no time”_

_Hux snorted. “ Sure you will, but given my experience with you driving the speeder, I would say you have to be a lot less reckless to achieve that.”_

_"Hey, it wasn’t that bad”_

_“ You almost drove us into a building”_

_“ Well, I mean other than that..” Dameron said while shrugging his shoulder._

_Hux leveled his gaze at him for a minute and finally spoke “ You really want to go there , Dameron?”_

_“ Nope” replied the aspiring pilot._

_They sat in silence for a while. Through the corner of his eye , he saw Dameron slowly wiggle his hand towards his. If this comes to the attention of anyone back at the order, he is sure to be sent to reconditioning. But he has already broken like a dozen rules , breaking a few more wouldn’t harm him more. Hux silently gasped at himself, he, the model student and now the well respected first order captain , thinking about breaking rules. He was furious with himself , but also thrilled , adrenaline pumping through his veins at the thought of breaking rules and doing something once for his own pleasure. Grinning silently to himself, he turned to see Dameron , who had slowly inched himself towards him and was now sitting shoulder to shoulder, and had his hand wrapped around his. That’s when he looked into his warm honey brown eyes, and realized that he’d been fooled . Fooled by himself. Because it just wasn’t the adrenaline, but the thought of someone caring about him in a way no one ever has ._

_He isn’t sure who initiated, but he found himself kissing Dameron passionately. His lips moving in rhythm with his, while Dameron had pulled him into a tight embrace. Hux found himself losing it to the sensations. With slightly trembling hands, he wrapped one into the thick curls on his head while the other tried to bring Poe impossibly closer to him. Soon it turn into frenzied making out when Dameron's tongue delved into his mouth , seeking everything he had and taking and taking and taking. Hux felt tingling sensations all across his body, he felt warm and cold at the same time ._

_Finally breaking the kiss, the man with the stars in his eyes , asked Hux “ Want to engage in a dalliance now?” , he asked raising an eyebrow._

_“ Only if you keep your mouth shut and take me to bed right now” hux said , panting._

_Grinning like an idiot, Dameron kissed him harder and deeper , and carried the man towards the makeshift tent he had placed on the ground below. That is how Hux remembers his first kiss ever. Which continued to also be the night when he made love for the first time. And that is how it continued. Their affair which was spread over a decade had consumed him from the beginning._

_They would meet on neutral territories or outer rim planets, pour all they had in the few days they spent together and return to their lives on opposite sides as if nothing happened. Hux would not believe his luck , that a man as handsome and charming as Poe would want to be with his pale and fragile form. But Poe would assure him time and again , how he loved him . As open and honest Poe was, it took Hux a lot more time to open up to him . Poe became the only person Armitage trusted, he knew everything about him, his origin , his monster father, his nameless mother, his homeworld- Arkanis, to even his deepest darkest fears. Hux feared that once Poe joined the resistance, he would leave him for good, but that never happened, Infact Poe would occasionally turn himself in, just so he could see his Armie. What a madman he is, Hux thought now painfully._

_They had a spice dream together. One where there was no war, only peace. They would get married, settle down somewhere on a far off planet in the galaxy, raise a family maybe. It was all happily ever after. But fate had no such plans for them._

_Poe had asked Armitage to defect every time they would lie together in bed after making love. And every time , Hux, the coward he was , would reject him. He wasn’t as brave as Poe, but he still hoped that maybe they had a chance after all._

_The day Star killer was fired , Hux received a very angry , trembling message on his private comm device from Poe. That was the day it ended . His little happy paradise was over. Hux didn’t feel anything but numb, and he continued to do so for days to come. But instead of grieving , he focused everything to destroy the rebels. But once he heard Poe over the comms on the star destroyer, all rational thoughts he had went out the window. He had scars from Supreme Leader Snoke to prove that._

_Later that day he received another comm from Commander Dameron himself. “ Sorry for calling out your mother like that. I just went into a dark place once I heard your voice. I know how sensitive it is to you”_

_Hux felt relief wash over him. It wasn’t Commander Dameron , it was his Poe speaking to him. “ I know apology isn’t enough for what I did to Hosnia. But I assure you, I intend to spent rest of my days repenting that as much as I can. I cannot give any excuses for my deeds. The only thing I can assure you right now is….” He was finally going to say it . Over a decade of romantic relationship , he hadn’t said those three words to Poe , no matter how many times the other man had , but today he will. “ Is that I-“_

_“ Don’t, Hux, please” Hux felt something break inside him, pain seared through his body. He had finally destroyed the one good thing he had in his bleak life. Congratulations Armitage, you are truly a bastard. “ I can’t…. I just can’t ignore all of this anymore. We were living in a bubble and with Star killer, I think I destroyed it. I can’t see you as my Armie anymore, all I see now is the ruthless General hux everyone sees, and I tried Armitage… I really, really tried to forgive and forget, but I don’t think I can do it anymore. So… I think it would be the best for us to end this now, before it hurts you and me even more than it already does” ,_

_Hux sensed Poe’s voice break at the end of his sentence but he didn’t comment on it , instead he asked “ Would you forgive me if I defect now?”_

_There was radio silence on the other end for a few minutes. Finally Poe answered “ There is a possibility.. Are you?”_

_But he had decided he would do something even better. He will do this. For Poe Dameron. And for Armitage Hux._

_“Goodbye Poe”_

\---------------------------------------------_-------------------------

_“ I KNEW IT” Poe exclaimed happily._

_“ No you didn’t” FN-2187, answered back._

_“ Quick, you have to get to the docking bay before any more troops get alerted” He ushered them quickly to their destination._

_“ you can come with us” Poe said with stars in his eyes The same he had on their first meeting ._

_“ There is no time” he replied , while trying to maintain his face expressionless._

_They stared at each other for a moment. Hux was happy, because all his efforts were fruitful. He finally got to see Poe radiate the same warmth he was used to when they were together. He finally saw the look that assured him all the times he had nightmares, the one which assured him he was safe and he was loved . That is all he wanted. Because his fate was sealed the moment he sent the first transmission._

The body was loaded into the pod now. Hux felt his heartbeat slow and his breath turn shallow. He couldn’t feel any pain now. He was calm. Memories still flooded his fading conscience.

_“ You are the most beautiful person I have met”_

_Hux snorted in response. “ You don’t have to seduce me now. I am already in your bed”_

_Cuddled together, Poe replied. “ But it is true. Because you are the only one I fell in love with”_

**Pod releasing in 10….**

_“ You are an absolute nerfherder. Even a wampa would have more self preservation than you!” Hux found himself trembling with anger and fear at seeing Poe tied up to the interrogation chair . The fool had purposefully been captured._

_“ Yeah , but you still love me, don’t you”_

_Hux Sighed and slowly went for the hug that Dameron had been asking for from the past minutes_

_"You are going to be the death of me someday”_

_“ Not if you kill me first”_

**9…**

_“ Hey.. hey , Hux . Deep breaths alright . I am here . You are safe.”_

_“D…da..dameron” Another nightmare resulted in Hux waking up screaming. But Poe was still there with him to calm him down._

_“ Wh..why aa…are you still with me…?” He replied , still sobbing._

_“ Because I love you , Armie and I always will”_

**8….7…**

“ _I hate this” Hux all but snarled._

_“ Oh come on Hugs… this is fun”_

_Poe had secretly enrolled them for a dance at the annual ball under different names . However it was fun to a certain degree, it still infuriated Hux that he was vulnerable to be seen and recognised by any of the first order members._

_“ I think everyone is looking at us”_

_“Really? Well.. why don’t you look at me and just ignore everything else”_

_Hux did that and by his surprise , he did forget everything. All that was at his mind was Him , Poe and the dance he stole from him._

**6…**

_“ Thank the maker your father is dead or else I would have killed him” Poe said furiously._

_Hux had finally told him about his father, the infamous Brendol Hux._

_“ Well you are in luck , because I killed him myself”_

_“ Any other relative you want dead?” Poe asked deadpan._

_“ what?” Hux almost laughed at the absurd question._

**5….4….**

_This wasn’t a memory from the past. He had never been to a jungle planet before, and in his vision it looked like it. He finally sees Poe, now with a little more grey in his hair and a magnificent beard. He is holding an infant . Oh, so he finally married, Hux realizes when he sees the ring on his finger. He sees a figure approach the father and the baby , it is FN-2187 or Finn… as he called himself. Poe kisses him like he used to kiss armitage, and gives the baby over to his/her other father. Laughing and talking, the trio head to the small cottage he sees . But instead of being upset or jealous, he found himself being happy and ecstatic. He finally got to see Poe move on and be happy in his life. Maybe this was what was tying him to this plane. He secretly hoped that Poe mourned him . And knowing Poe, he knows he would have. But seeing him happy in his life made Hux ready to be with his mother in the afterlife . As soon as he turned to go, He saw Poe turn and look at him with confusion, sorrow and amazement. Hux just simply smiled and finally said what he couldn’t in the past 10 years._

**3…..2…..1….**

_**“ I love you, Poe"** _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _“ Its Armitage Hux” , he said , shaking the tanned man’s hands ._

_When the contact ditched him, Armitage finally gave up.on his resentment and gave into his urge to talk to the man_

_“ that’s a heavy name”_

_“ I would prefer if you call me Hux”_

_“ Ok…. Hux” Dameron, as he said his name was, smiled. He gave his arm to Hux and asked him to entangle it with his. Hux Sighed and did so with caution. “ So Armitage… oh I mean Hux, are you ready for a night that will change your life?” he said in a husky voice._

_“ Yeah. Sure.” Hux replied sarcastically._

**Author's Note:**

> * sigh*  
> Imma go cry in a corner


End file.
